De Nuevo en Mi Vida
by Majo-Sonolu
Summary: El se fu y con su viaje su corazón se llevo y ahora lo traia de vuelta junto con el de él. Mal Summary espero que la historia sea mejor.
1. Sueños de un dulce y confuso recuerdo

Bueno hola aqui les dejo mi nuevo fic.

**DE NUEVO EN MI VIDA**

**Cap. 1: Sueño de un dulce y confuso recuerdo.**

**-****Espérame, no corras tan rápido.**

**- Vamos eres muy lenta apresúrate.**

En un pequeño pueblo más se pida ver un par de pequeños niños, un niño rubio con unos ojos del color del oro y una pequeña niña también rubia pero con unos ojos tan azules como el cielo y tan profundos como el mar, ambos corrían sin una dirección aparente.

**-****Mira esto, es lo que quería mostrarte.- decía el pequeño niño a su compañera.**

**-waaaaaaaa es hermoso, nunca había visto algo tan lindo.**

Frente a los niños se extendía un hermoso campo de flores, en ese campo se veían los mas hermosos colores, las flores más bellas y el mejor de los aromas.

La niña no podía dejar de observar el hermoso lugar que su amigo le había mostrado mientras que el pequeño miraba encantado que había logrado su cometido y al ver a la pequeña niña tan feliz solo logro decir: **"Feliz Cumpleaños".**

**-Oye, hermano despierta ya casi llegamos**

**-sí, sí Al ya te escuche no estoy dormido **

**-si claro y se puede saber porque decías feliz cumpleaños, hermano**

**-yoooooooo?**

**-sí, tú no te hagas el loco**

**-no lo se Al estaba soñando con un campo de flores y con una niña. Pero no recuerdo nada más.**

**-¿y quién era la niña?**

**-no se, no creo haberla visto antes.**

Edward Elric era un joven de 16 años, excelente estudiante y aun mejor alquimista, sus ojos eran del color del oro, su cabello era rubio y solía utilizarlo en una cola alta ya que lo usaba bastante largo, ese día estaba vestido todo de negro a excepción de un abrigo rojo que llevaba aun que había mucho calor. Alphonse era el hermano menor de Ed su cabello era castaño claro y lo utilizaba más corto que Ed sus ojos eran de un lindo color avellanado y su ropa era al igual que su hermano negra con la diferencia que el abrigo de Al era azul.

Justo en ese momento la puerta del vagón se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño un poquito más oscuro que el de Al su nombre: Trisha Elric.

**-Vaya Ed por fin despertaste, chicos por fin hemos regresado a Rizenbull. **

**Esta un poquito corto pero es para que lean el proximo cap con mas entusiasmo, la verdad los otros dos fics que he escrito han sido de un solo cap. pero espero hacer de este uno un poco mas largo, espero que les guste y que me dejen sus review para saber si quieren seguir leyendolo. BYE**


	2. A punto de llegar de nuevo a mi corazon

**Cap. 2: Estas a punto de llegar de nuevo a mi corazón.**

En una casa que se encontraba en una colina, una joven veía por su ventana el paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos, miraba la gran algarabía en una casa que hacía ya 11 años que se encontraba deshabitada. En ese momento la chica es saca de sus pensamientos al escuchar que le gritaban desde la planta baja de su casa.

**-pequeña baja el desayuno ya esta**.- la persona que la llamaba era su abuela y único pariente Pinako Rockbell una de las mejores mecánicos de Automails del país.

**-Ya voy!**

La chica se levanto de su tocador dejo su cepillo de cabello y aparto su vista de la ventana se acerco a un pequeño porta retratos en el cual se pida ver a una pequeña niña rubia junto a una bella mujer y un hombre que las abrazaba a ambas, la joven se acerco a la foto, la miro con unos ojos llenos de ternura pero también tristes y melancólicos y dijo:

**-Buen día mamá, buen día papá, no sé porque pero presiento que hoy será un buen día, siento que será uno de esos días en que sucede algo que tan bueno que de alguna forma cambiara mi vida, mmmm ¿Qué creen que pueda ser?, bueno cuiden de mi por favor y yo que desde donde están me dan su bendición. **

**-niña ya hable al menos que quieras cenar en lugar de desayunar, baja ya.**

**-sí, ya voy abuela.**

**- claro, eso dijiste hace 15 minutos apresúrate mira que cada vez me vuelvo más vieja.**

**-jijiji, Vamos Den antes que la abuela realmente se moleste**.- le dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa a su querida mascota.

Desde las gradas se podía sentir el delicioso aroma del desayuno que la abuela Pinako había preparado. :D

**-Buen día abuela, ¿Qué tal amaneciste?**

**-Buen día pequeña yo muy bien claro como siempre, por cierto ya me había aburrido de esperarte.**

**-lo siento abuela, es que estaba viendo la casa del roble, ya sabes la casa que está abandonada, hay mucha gente hay y parece como si alguien se estuviera viniendo a vivir allí porque están metiendo muebles y todo ese tipo de cosas desde ayer. **

**-ah por cierto necesito que te arregles vamos a salir**.- decía la abuela Pinako mientras aspiraba su ya clásica pipa.

**-Salir?, A donde?**

**-vamos a ir a ver a unos viejos amigos nuestros estoy segura que lo disfrutaras mucho así que apresúrate y no preguntes tanto.**

**-ok abuela si tu lo dices**

**En la Casa del Roble (Casa de los Elrics)**

**-cuantos recuerdos, este lugar aun huele tan bien**.- decía Trisha con una sonrisa risueña, soñadora pero también melancólica.

**-cielos mamá**.- sonrió Al y continuo.- **como extrañaba este lugar.**

**-sí claro Al**.-rio Ed de una forma muy sínica y con su típica cara de _**tu no tienes ni idea´´.-**_ **cuando nos fuimos de aquí tu apenas** tenias apenas 4 años se sincero y reconoce que tu no recuerdas este lugar, ni siquiera yo lo recuerdo.- dijo lo ultimo con un aire de tristeza.

**-Pero que malo eres hermano**.- le reprocho Al a Ed con un tono de burla que en el sonaba hasta divertido.

**-y tu un soñador**.- le respondió el otro con el mismo tonito de burla.

**-si claro, lo dice el que se la pasa soñando con una niña**.- le contesto Al con toda la intensión de: 1. Burlarse de su hermano y 2. Hacerlo enojar y como siempre funciono de maravilla.

**-Alphonse!**.- grito Ed a todo pulmón mientras perseguía a su hermano menor por toda la entrada de la casa.

Trisha que hasta el momento sólo había escuchado a los chicos discutir interrumpió con una sutil pregunta:

**-¿Qué niña?**

En ese momento Ed se volvió de color rojo y ni siquiera tenía la menor idea del porque después de todo era sólo una niña sin importancia, o no?

**-ninguna niña**.- contesto a punto de grito.

**-vamos hermano no mientas y dile a mamá la verdad. **

Intervino al con su tono de niño bueno e inocente ya saben de esos que solo tienen los cachitos para sostener la aureola.

**-vamos Edward, que tan malo puede ser**.

Ed dio un gran suspiro de resignación nunca había podido negarle nada a su madre y al parecer esta no sería la primera vez.

**-solo una niña con la que he estado soñando desde que supe que volveríamos a este lugar.**

-**En serio, y ¿Cómo era esa niña?**.- cuestión Trisha más interesada en el relato, después de todo ella ya tenía una idea bastante clara de quien era la niña.

**-pues.- **comenzó Edward intentando recordar con la mayor claridad posible.- **era rubia con el pelo por encima de los hombros, de ojos azules y con una sonrisa muy linda.- **_**``y eso porque lo dije´**_´ pensó Ed.

**-Como lo pensé, la niña es Winry**.- dijo Trisha mientras pensaba _**``era de esperarse´´.**_

**-Winry?, quien es Winry?.-** preguntaba Al.

**-Winry, Winry, Winry no, no la recuerdo no me suena.**

**- m m m, aunque no quieras reconocerlo Edward si la recuerdas después de todo soñaste con ella.**

**- ejem, ejem disculpen la interrupción**.- dijo Al hasta el momento tranquilo pero luego hizo algo que a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido, al Grito.- **QUIEN ES WINRY?**

Edward se quedo con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta al escuchar el grito de su hermano, Al se dio cuenta de su acto y de inmediato se disculpó.- lo siento mucho.- decía mientras hacía reverencias al mejor estilo del anime y continuo.- Es que no se dé que o de quien están hablando.- Trisha lo vio con esa mirada de comprensión que sólo una madre tiene y le dijo:

**-tienes razón hijo lo siento, veras Winry es una chica que vive en este lugar, tu padre, la señora Pinako, los padres de Winry y yo éramos buenos amigos, la madre de Winry quedo embarazada casi al mismo tiempo que yo y por ende tu hermano y ella nacieron con poco tiempo de diferencia, desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos se llevaron pues se podría decir que bien aunque a su extraña forma, desde ese día ella y tu hermano se volvieron inseparables.**

**-Yo no recuerdo eso**.- interrumpió Ed.

-**Calla hermano quiero terminar de escuchar**.- decía Al con toda su atención en lo que su madre contaba.

**-Edward se volvió completamente dependiente de ella y Winry también de Ed siempre estaban juntos.**

**- y que paso?.-** Pregunto un emocionado Alphonse, acto que le valió un buen golpe proporcionado por … Claro por Ed.

**-pues nos fuimos de aquí y allí quedo ese amor infantil.**

-**AMOR!.-**grito Edward tomando un color tan rojo que un tomate maduro se sentiría celoso de él.

**-Sí, el día que nos fuimos de aquí no parabas de llorar y decías** **que algún día volverías por ella y que vivirían felices por siempre como en los cuentos de hadas.**

**-que lindo mi hermano si tiene un lado humano después de todo**.- rio Al con estrellitas en sus ojos.

**-Pero eso ya fue, ni siquiera lo recuerdo así que no tiene importancia alguna**.

**-pero no entiendo**.- comenzó de nuevo Al.- **si él la quería tanto por qué ahora no la recuerda?**

**-Es muy fácil, el tiempo pasa los niños crecen y olvidan con cierta facilidad, no por nada han pasado ya 11 años. Pero bueno dejemos la plática y suban a arreglarse que tendremos visitas.**

**-Visitas**.- dijeron ambos hermanos al unisonó.

-**si visitas así que apresúrense**.


	3. ¿Hay algo entre tu y yo?

Bueno este es mi nuevo capitulo y por fin Winry y Ed se ven por "Primera vez".

Gracias por el reviesw espero que ahora esten mejores los aspectos que me indicaron, porfis dejen reviews quiero saber que piensan del fic, gracias.

**Cap. 3: Hay algo entre tú y yo.**

Varios minutos después el timbre de la casa sonrió, Trisha seco sus manos, pasó cerca de la escalera y grito:

**-Chicos bajen las visitas han llegado.**

En uno de las habitaciones, un rubio se veía frente a un espejo, el no comprendía el por qué al escuchar el timbre su corazón había dado vueltas y comenzó a latirle a una velocidad que nunca había experimentado. Alguien toco a su puerta.-**toc, toc, toc**.- Ed miro con desgano hacia su puerta y permitió el paso a su hermano.- **Pasa Al está abierto**.- su sonriente hermano apareció con su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dijo:

**-oye hermano las visitas llegaron debemos bajar.**

**-sí, ya voy**.- contesto Ed intentando fingir indiferencia.

**-sabes hermano, escuche la voz de una señora**.

**-¿y a mí qué?- **interrogo Ed.

**-que también escuche a una chica**.

**-¿y a mí qué?**- volvió a decir Ed sin mayor interés en su hermano menor.

**-que pues… escuche que mamá la llamo Winry**.- contesto Al con una sonrisa picara y justo antes de que Ed explotara en gritos y pataletas como era su costumbre, escucharon a su madre llamarlos y decidieron bajar sin decir más.

**En la sala**

**-vaya hijos por fin bajan**.- decía Trisha con sus ojos llenos de orgullo al ver a sus hijos entrar a la sala.

En ese momento los ojos dorados de Edward se encontraron con los ojos azules de Winry y por un momento, Ed pudo recordar una parte más de su niñez olvidad.

***FLASH BACK***

**¡ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-**** dijo Ed con la sonrisa más sincera que tenia, Winry lo miro con sus ojos llenos de emoción se le acerco y lo rodio con sus brazos y rompió en llanto, Edward comprendió muy bien el motivo del llanto de su amiga, sus padres tenían apenas 3 meses de haber sido asesinados en la guerra de Ishbal. Así que correspondió al abrazo para hacer sentir a su pequeña amiga que no estaba sola y que él nunca la dejaría, o por lo menos eso era lo que él creía. **

***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***

**-Ed, Ed, Edward.**- le llamaba Trisha al ver a Ed en su ensoñamiento.

**-¿ha sí que?, ¿perdón?, ¿que decían?**

Trisha suspiro, Al sonrió y Pinako se rio de la cara y la reacción del rubio.

-**Ed.**- comenzó Trisha.- **te estoy diciendo que saludes a las Rockbells. **

Edward y Alphonse se acercaron a ellas, al saludo muy gustoso a la señora Pinako, mientras que Ed ponía cara de fastidio, Pinako al ver eso rio y le dijo:

**-vaya, vaya Edward pero si no has cambiado en nada sigues siendo el mismo enano de mal carácter de siempre**. ^-^

Ante tal comentario Edward sólo pudo hacer una cosa y eso fue… claro explotar y comenzar a gritar:

**-¡A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS BICHO INSIGNIFICANTE QUE EXPLOTA SÓLO CON VERLO Y QUE HASTA VERLO CUENSTA POR LO MICROSCOPIO QUE ES! **

Todos en el lugar miraban a Ed con cara de burla. Al agarro de los brazos a su hermano mientras trataba de calmarlo.

**-cálmate hermano nadie dijo eso**.

Pinako no podía evitar reírse del carácter que a pesar de los años conservaba Ed.

**-Además.**-continuo Al.- **ya no eres tan pequeño hermano es más eres el más alto de aquí. **

Ed miro a su hermano quien lo miraba hacia arriba para poder hablarle, a Pinako que era realmente pequeña y a su madre que era más baja que Al pero más alta que Pinako. Justo en ese momento sus ojos regresaron a la joven quien a pesar de ser bastante alta aun era más baja que él, algo que no comprendía era por qué ese echo lo alegraba. Cuando por fin término el alboroto Alphonse se acerco a Winry y con su sonrisa más deslumbrante dijo:

**-Hola yo soy Alphonse Elric es un verdadero placer conocerte o reconocerte, aun no estoy seguro**.- tomo la mano de la chica y como un verdadero caballero beso el dorso de su mano causando un leve sonrojo en Winry y una aun más grande sonrisa en Al.

Luego era el turno de Ed, se aproximo a Winry y a cada paso que daba su sonrojo aumentaba al igual que el latir de su corazón. La vio a los ojos, cosa que no le importaría si se volviese su costumbre y dijo: **Mucho gusto, soy Edward Elric, y es un placer volver a verte.**

El acto de Ed provocó en la chica el sentimiento de ternura y un extraño calor en sus mejillas, calor que sólo había sentido con una persona. En ese momento Winry recapacito en lo que el joven había dicho _**"volver a ver" **_pensó, _**"¿yo lo conozco?, ¿de dónde?, no puede ser, ¿o sí?**_ Winry tenía su vista interrogativa cosa que no paso desapercibida por su abuela quien le comento:

**-tú y él eran buenos amigos cuando niños, mucho antes del accidente.-** con la sola mención de la palabra accidente Winry comprendió todo.

Winry se volvió para ver a de, quien en ese momento tenía cara de no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero Winry sonrió y ante su rostro contesto:

**-la verdad no te recuerdo, pero presiento que volveremos a ser buenos amigos, creo que tu eres eso bueno que sentía me pasaría hoy. **^-^

Ahora si Ed estaba completamente perdido, en ese preciso instante Trisha interrumpió el intercambio de miradas que los chicos tenían preguntándole a Winry acerca del accidente. Winry dejo por un momento su tarea de ver al chico rubio para ver a la madre de este, con toda la tranquilidad que poseía contesto:

**-hace algunos años tuve que viajar a Rush Valley a traer algunas cosas que la abuela necesitaba, poco antes de llegar el tren se descarrilo y cayó en un barranco, o por lo menos es lo que me han contado, la verdad yo no lo recuerdo ya que sufrí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que afecto a mi memoria antes del accidente y general mente no recuerdo nada de mi pasado**.-**pero realmente espero que ese no sea el caso contigo**.-dijo viendo a Ed quien ante su sonrojo prefirió desviar la mirada.

El resto de la velada transcurrió con mucha tranquilidad, los chistes hacia Ed, la interesante platica de Al y los recuerdos de Trisha y Pinako, y así la noche llego a su fin las Rockbells volvieron a su casa y los Elrics se prepararon para dormir.

En su habitación un chico de ojos dorados veía por su ventana a la casa vecina, donde sabía estaba la niña que alguna vez había querido y ahora se encontraba la chica que lo había olvidado, eso le causaba un enorme pesar a él pero:

**-juro que hare que me recuerdes.- pensó Ed.- no estoy seguro como, pero siento que nuestra historia fue más que lo que me han dicho**.

Mientras tanto en la casa vecina Winry miraba desde su balcón la casa en la que había estado, por algún motivo que ella no comprendía no podía dejar de pensar en Edward, sentía que ellos estaban conectados de alguna forma, su abuela y Trisha les habían contado parte de la niñez que ellos había compartido, pero ella estaba segura que había algo más. De pronto a su mente llego la imagen de un niño rubio de ojos dorados el cual tenía una gran sonrisa, este simple recuero provocó en Winry un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

**-¿ese niño era Ed?, juro que lo recordare.- se dijo a si misma.-creo que aquí hay algo más de lo que me contaron. **

Y con ese último pensamiento ambos jóvenes se prepararon para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

/o/

Bueno con eso acabo este capitulo, me encantaria saber que piensan en que mejorar o lo que esta bien.


End file.
